pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Spriters Championship/Pruebas
Salvenme! Aqui están las pruebas de Spriters Championship. Prueba N° 1 Eres feo :3 Hi!! Esta es la primera prueba 8D y no será tan dificil ni tan facil http://i1125.photobucket.com/albums/l593/pokefany/Emoticones/go-on-plz.jpg. Tendrán que hacer un fan sprite!Archivo:Cara de Lilligant.png Si no saben lo que es un fan sprite, es un sprite de un Pokemon real hecho por otra persona. Puede ser de CUALQUIER Pokémon, pero mientras más fácil sea el Pokemon, menos puntos ganará :3. Tutifruti! Hay tiempo hasta el 21/06 (el Jueves). Pruebas aquí * Archivo:Chatot_para_la_prueba_de_vile.pngDe renzo (creo que me quedo mal D8) * Archivo:Zoroark_fan.pngde maiz12 (creo que quedo un poco feito) * Archivo:Pinçir.pngDe rapero (que bico mas feo me ha salido D8) * Fly:Archivo:Tornadus_Besta_Sagrada.pngDuh, termine el lineart y me dio pareza hacer las sombras u.uº ya las terminare * Archivo:Deoxys_defensa_By_J16.png J16 * Archivo:Emolga_new_sprite.pngme salio un poco mal, no se, esta horroroso, niaaaaa @r3 * Arce2: Archivo:Prueba_1_by_Arce2.png (Me quedó feo D8) * Nax:Archivo:Wigglytuff_by_nax.png(horrible) * Frost: Archivo:Pikachu_by_frost.png me quedo horrible,pero algo es algo e.e queria hacerlo a mano pero no pude ewe * Juan: Archivo:Krokorok_by_Juan.png Crei que quedaria pero, como sea seguro gana Fly o Juus ewe * Neko:Archivo:Magikarp_by_DL.pngNo se me ocurrio otro poke .3. Tuve que ponerle mas sombras. * Tenny10:Archivo:HitmonleeSprite.pngCrei que me quedaria bien,me equivoque D8 * thumb|leftpepsiman99: Me ha quedado horrible...... * Amtev: Archivo:Marill sprite by Amtev.png Resultado De Puff *'Renzo:' No se porque, pero no se que es eso que parecen manos en su espalda. Por lo demás esta bien n.n (+6) *'Maiz:' Se me da que no le has cambiado nada excepto que le has puesto doble la cola (ae ve lo celeste). Creo que eso que parecen brillos no le quedan muy bien e.e (+4) *'Rapo:' Pues me parece que no le has cambiado nada excepto la boca, pero aún así no se por qué pero lo veo original ._. (+8) *'Fly:' Pues muy bueno de tu parte hacerlo a mano, está muy bueno, solo que creo que es muy grande para ser un sprite n.n (+14) *'Juus:' Pues me gusta la separación en las manos que has hecho, también lo veo muy bueno :3 (+11) *'Edu:' Pues las lineas están entrecortadas y eso no me gusta D8, por lo demás está bien. (+3) *'Arce2:' Pues muy bien que lo hayas hecho a mano y está muy bueno n.n (+12) *'Nax:' De hecho no se por qué pero lo veo un poco deforme, pero de todas maneras parece que te has esforzado. (+5) *'Frosty:' Pues me gusta mucho 83, esta super cute 83 (+15) *'Juan:' Pues solo le has cambiado los brazos, pero de alguna manera se ve tu dedicación :3 (+7) *'Neko:' Pues parece como si hubieras calcado el sprite de Magikarp en SAI (?). De todas maneras está bonito 83 (+9) *'Tenny:' Pues que bueno que lo hayas hecho a mano, además se ve tu esfuerzo 83 (+13) *'Pepsi:' No te ofendas pero... QUE HAS HECHO?! D8. La próxima vez trata de pedirle consejos a otros usuarios y te recomiendo ver los tutos de Fly, ojalá te salves de la sentencia y puedas mejorar. (+2) *'Tev:' Esta muy lindo y se nota tu esfuerzo o3o (+10) *'Kasan:' Pues no te recomendaba dejar la prueba, creo que serás un candidato de sentencia ¬¬ (+1) *Y mis puntos extra son para... ** Renzo por puntualidad 83 **'Tev' por el esfuerzo 83 De Vile *'Renzo:' Pues es algo parecido al original, aunque parece que es el primero con el ala descubierta o.o Las sombras están bien pero creo que lo único que le has cambiado es el ala D8. (+6) *'Maiz12:' Tengo varias dudas... ¿porque está mirando al lado equivocado? ¿que son esos cuadraditos celestes? ¿y tiene un agujero en el estómago? o.o (+5) *'Rapero:' Salió bien, pero lo único que le veo de diferente es el brazo u.u (+7) *'Fly:' Lo has hecho a mano 8D y es buena idea hacer un fansprite de algo real que no tiene sprite xD aunque es un poco grande ¿no crees? (+15) *'Juus:' Muy bien o.o supongo que sus brazos están hecho a mano, pues parecen verdaderos 8D. (+14) *'Edú:' Puees, te quedaron mal las líneas y la cola es algo larga... también creo que tiene un poco desformado abajo :S, la cara está bien :3. (+3) *'Arce2:' Está muy bien y a mano o.o lo malo es que es un poco más delgado que el Reuniclus original, de nada más me puedo quejar n.n. (+9) *'Nax:' Está bien, se nota que el cuerpo, los ojos y las orejas no son a mano y creo que las extremidades si... bueno pero no significa que este mal xD. (+8) *'Frost:' La verdad sabía que alguien haría a Pikachu :P. Es una buena idea hacerlo así, osea, lanzando chispa xD. Está genial 8D. (+13) *'Juan:' ...El cuerpo y la cabeza no son a mano, las patas tampoco, la cola no se pero los brazos si se que son a mano. Los dedos están... blancos eue. Perdoname, pero creo que la mayoría del sprite es del original D8. Espero que no te enojes u.u. (+4) *'Neko:' Está bien y si es mano (según Fly) me sorprende o.o (+10) *'Tenny:' No eres tan mal spriter como creí, lo has hecho genial y te has esforzado mucho 8D lo único de que me puedo quejar es... el tamaño es grande xD. (+11) *'Pepsiman:' Em... no te ofendas por esto pero... ¿Que es eso? (+2) *'Tev:' ¡Lindo! me encanta 83. Lo malo es... para mi... pues nada, está bien 8D. (+12) *'Kasan:' Fué tu decisión no participar u.u (+1) *Y mis puntos extra son para... **'Renzo '''por puntualidad 8D. **'Tenny por el esfuerzo 8D. Sentencia N°1 Pues la primera sentencia a cargo de Puff... juajuajua... Hoy mis víctimas serán... *'''Kasan, el que no quiso hacer la prueba, sufrirá lo que debe. *'Pepsi', quien debe hacer su mejor esfuerzo para salir vivo. Y su sentencia será... *'Kasan:' Pues hazme una quimera de Ho-oh, Smeargle, Magmar, Pelipper y Milotic con forma de pájaro. *'Pepsi:' Pues una quimera de Goldeen, Staryu y Feebas con forma de pez. Tienen hasta el sábado 23 de Junio e.e Pruebas *'Kasan:' *'Pepsi:' Prueba N° 2 HAI Es raro que no hagan la sentencia, pero ya, Kasan está eliminado. Soy un paharo Ahora la prueba dos es hacer dos quimeras '(quimeras, no fakes ni recolores) basada en un animal doméstico y la otra en un animal salvaje. Que mierd*?! Es una prueba bastante fácil y simple, así que no puede haber problemas. Que es lo que te molesta? ah si, que ese Glameow esta gritando todo el día Hay tiempo hasta el 28/06 (el Jueves). Pruebas aquí *Neko: Archivo:Prueba_2_concurso.png Los hice en una tablita :3 *maiz12: aqui el domesticoArchivo:Pokemon_domestico_para_prueba.png pues bueno es como un gato tortuga espero que sea aceptable y el salvaje Archivo:Luxkou.png *Frost:Archivo:Nekori_Sprite.png El domestico,pese a que se me dan mal las quimeras salio mejor de lo que esperaba,dentro de poco el otro Archivo:Taurrunt_Sprite.png una mierd* pero algo es algo e-e el salvaje *Renzo:Archivo:Kimera.png:La adorable.... Archivo:Quimera_1.png:La salvaje son casi como evoluciones XD *Edu:Archivo:Rabgeus.pngaqui el domestico (liebre) y aqui el salvaje (lobo) Archivo:Quimera_40.png leste *Fly:Archivo:Quimeras_fase_2.pngNo sabes la PEREZA que me daba hacer esto **El primero es el domestico, uno de esos peces de colores que se mueren en 3 días, son Remoraid y Goldeen, aunque solo es un Remoraid pintado como Goldeen **El segundo es una zorra zorro. Mezcle los dos unicos Pokémon zorro que hay.... original eh? *Arce2: Archivo:Prueba_2_by_Arce2.png (disculpen la tardanza, pero no podía hacerlo antes) son un gatito (usé a ese gato de teselia que se me olvida el nombre y Skitty, el otro no sé si es un tigre o lince, da igual, en ese usé a Liepard y Delcatty. *Tenny10:Archivo:NuevoOrnito.pngLo se,el color azul me recuerda a perry el ornitorinco,pero no sabia que color ponerle.Si es domesticoArchivo:Lionix.pngUn leon,creo que se nota,me salio horrible¡Aunque sea salvaje,no me salio muy bien *nax:Archivo:Fase_2_para_concurso_de_vile_by_nax.png desde la emocion a la flojera el primero doimestico el segundo salvaje (es un zorro) use a shinx y meowth y para el segundo a vulpix y evee *Juan: Archivo:Butiay.png Butiay: '''B'r'ut'o y 'Ray'o El domestico, como dice el nombre es un poco bruto Archivo:Furiay.png Furiay: 'Furi'a y R'ay'o, me quedo bueno 8D Resultado De Vile *'''Neko: muy lindo el doméstico aunque el anterior no estaba nada mal... el salvaje no se que es pero te ha salido bien :D. (+11) *'Maiz12:' el doméstico es mucho turtwig y no tiene líneas :/ pero el salvaje me encanta :D. (+5) *'Frost:' es un lindo gatito y no se notan mucho las bases, está genial :D. El salvaje... no se lo que es pero me gusta el sprite xD. (+13) *'Renzo:' el primero me gusta pero si le hubieras cambiado los colores y otros accesorios quedarían mejor, aún asi está bien. Sobre el salvaje lo mismo, aunque te ha salido muy bien :3. (+10) *'Edú:' AMO la liebre aunque las líneas estan mal, te sugiero mejorar las líneas en tus próximos sprites ;D. También me encanta el salvaje aunque también tienes el mismo error. (+6) *'Fly:' un Remoraid con colores de Goldeen... me recuerda a google (?) era mentira pero no es muy original :P. Se nota la pereza xD. La zorra El zorro te ha salido bien aunque también se nota que es un Ninetales con partes y colores de Zoroark... (+8) *'Arce2:' el primero es algo... recolor... y el segundo también. Con la prueba anterior esperaba más de ti. Lo siento, aunque se nota que te has esforzado. (+4) *'Tenny10:' WOW te salen geniales! aunque debiste investigar si los ornitorrincos son domésticos, porque no lo son. En cambio el salvaje me gusta aunque si le cambiaras un poco la cara de Arcanine te quedaría mejor, aún asi está muy bien :D. (+7) *'Nax:' Los Pokémon que mezclaste son muy parecidos pero el doméstico te ha salido bien, aunque el salvaje es mucho Vulpix :/ (+9) *'Juan:' con el doméstico, aunque la cara es muy Poochyena está genial! con el salvaje, lo mismo! aunque la cola no es nada que ver con la de su prevo (si lo es). (+12) *'Juus: '''entiendo lo del editor... pero están GENIALES! sin ninguna otra palabra :D. ''(+14) *'Rapo, Tev y Pepsiman:' no se si será sentencia entre tres, pero como Puff es el que decide eso yo no digo nada. (+1) *Y mis puntos extra son para... **'Renzo '''por puntualidad 8D (fué el primero en hacer 2). **'Juan por el esfuerzo 8D. De Puff Nota: Yo también calificaré cual parecidos son con el animal de la vida real que representan *'''Neko: Pues el pajahrito esta muy lindo 83. El caballo también pero nunca que visto un caballo morado que se tire pedos de fuego D8 (?) (+13) *'Maiz:' :pokerface: QUE HAS HECHO EN EL DOMESTICO?! Una Tortu-Gato-Morfo, de todas maneras no me gusta D8. El Salvaje lo arregla un poco el desorden del primero, pero en su borde veo algo que no me convence mucho... (+4) *'Renzo:' Un bonito Shinxgartija (?). No, en realidad esta bien solo que la evolucion no le veo mucho cambio u.u y ademas nunca he visto un gato azul D8 (+7) *'Edu:' Te digo que si la liebre hubiera tenido un mejor borde te hubiera puesto MUCHOS mas puntos, lo mismo para el lobo, que nunca he visto uno azul D8 (+6) *'Frosty:' Un Gatito de la Era del Hielo congelado 83 (?) (PD: PORQUE TODOS HACEN GATOS AZULES D8). El otro supongo que es un toro, aunque no se que tiene encima e.e (+10) *'Fly:' Pues el Remoraid parece un recolor mas allá que una quimera D8. El otro esta bonitu 83 (+9) *'Arce2:' Lo mismo que Fly, PARECE un recolor, no digo que lo es. Pero en parte esta bien. (+5) *'Tenny:' Pues tu Perry esta muy adorable 83 y tu león esta muy bueno. No sabía que tenías tanto talento dentro 8D (+14) *'Nax:' el gatito esta muy bueno y el zorro también, aunque no hayas cambiado muchas partes. (+11) *'Juan:' Felinos Azules, Felinos Azules Everywhere D8. Pero estan muy bonitos o3o. (+8) *'Juus: Muy bonitos y el salvaje me gusta o3o (+12) *'Demás:' HAGAN LAS PRUEBAS D8 *Mis puntos de esfuerzo son para.... Neko!! 8D *Mis puntos de puntualidad son para... Maiz!! 8D *'PD:' Daré dos puntos extras a los originales (osea cuyos animales no se repitan)... *''Neko y su ave!!'' *''Tenny y su ornitorrinco!'' *''Fly y su pez!!'' *''Frosty y su toro!!'' *''Edú y su liebre!!'' *''Juus y su leopardo!!'' Setencia Nro.2 Como hay duda entre 3 participantes (Rapo, Pepsi y Tev)... Y salen Rapo y Pepsi!! 83 Sus Sentencias seran... *'Rapo:' Quiero una contraparte masculina de Archivo:Flannery N2B2.png y un sprite estilo N2B2 de Archivo:Sixto.png. *'Pepsi:' Como se que te dificulta esto... quiero una contraparte Masculina de Archivo:Liza N2B2.png y contraparte femenina de Archivo:Tate N2B2.png. Tienen hasta el 5 de Julio!!! Entreguen aquí *'Rapo:' *'Pepsi: Aquí tienes, creo que no me han quedado muy bien, pero....' *'Archivo:Prueba_SP.png' 'Prueba N° 3 Archivo:Cara de Poochyena.png Buenos días! la tercer prueba es bailar popipo elegir un líder de gimnasio, alto mando, campeón o protagonista de los juegos y disfrazarlo de un personaje famoso (puede ser de cualquier personaje mientras sea conocido, como Mario Bros, Vocaloids, Barney ?). Archivo:Cara de Houndour.png Pero la otra opción es convertir un líder de gimnasio o protagonista de juegos en un gijinka. Archivo:Cara de Poochyena.png Si claro hay tiempo hasta el 12/07 Pruebas aquí *Edu: Archivo:Mario_bros.PNGits me, mario :3 *Renzo: Archivo:Slash_Sprite.png El guitarrista de los Gun's N Roses,Slash el sprite fue apartir de Archivo:Rojo_HGSS.png *Neko: Archivo:Sprite_Kaito.png Es Kaito, el de Vocaloid .3. *Frost:Archivo:Dylan_Cosplay_Kogure-Scotty.PNG pues lo hice hace tiempo,es mi personaje disfrazado de otro personaje ._. pero tiene la base del prota de DP asi que creo que cuenta ¿no? *Juus: Archivo:Link_sprite_by_Juus.png Es Link -por si acaso- *se pone a bailar popipo* -tambien es por si acaso- *'Fly: Archivo:Brock_Luffy.png'''Brock feels like Luffy A.A *Tenny:Archivo:Goku.pngKameKame quedo horrible verdad?,Le puse ropa y Pelo de Goku * '''maiz12: Archivo:Princess_peach.png me quedo mas horrible que una caca, pero bueno disfraze a Archivo:Dawnacort.png y la disfrace de la princesa peach de los juegos de mario * Juan: Archivo:Iron_Boy.png es Iron Man (Nomedigas) no me quedo muy bien D8. Lo hice con Archivo:Juan_(LAJ).PNG * Nax:Archivo:Luigi_sprite_by_nax.png 'esta horrible no me costo nada esa es la razon y eso es todo amigos Resultado De Vile * Edú: Me encanta, el bigote no tiene buenas líneas y por ahí hay un poco de lo mismo, pero te ha quedado excelente n.n (+11) * Renzo: Está genial! lo único malo es que las líneas son algo gruesas en algunas partes (y con algunas partes me refiero al cabello) (+12) * Neko: Te ha salido muy bien, aunque está un poco grueso el brazo... solo un poco... un poco.... (+10) * Frost: Pues si vale porque es el prota de DP... pero es parecido a Scotty aunque el cabello esta algo mal... (+6) * Juus: Dos palabras: ME ENCANTA. (+13) * Fly: Lool está fantabulosisimamente fabuloso (?) pero parece un poco a un recolor... (+7) * Tenny: Me gusta, has hecho a Goku. Lo malo es que has copiado casi todo... además le faltan algunas sombras... (+8) * Maiz: Uyy... el sprite es genial... pero las líneas... si arreglas las líneas (me refiero a que están gruesas o no están) te saldrán muy bien. (+5) * Juan: Espera... es tu OC, y no sé la base D8. Pero de todas formas calificarás porque al menos lo hiciste y otros no. (+4) * Nax: Está bien, pero le podías cambiar más, como el cabello, ponerle la L en la gorra... (+9) * Demás: Sentencia :3. (+1) * Mis puntos de esfuerzo son para... Tenny! * Y mis puntos de puntualidad son para... el Krokorok que vi por allí... Edú! De Puff *'Edú: Pues no sé que entrenador has usado para Mario, pero se ve muy original :D (+8) *'Renzo:' Pues me gusta mucho, aunque sé que sólo has usado los objetos del musical. (+12) *'Neko:' Esta muy bien, aunque una manga es más larga que la otra. (+9) *'Frosty:' El pelo te quedó un poco raro pero por lo demás me gusta mucho :3 (+11) *'Juus:' Me encanta!! Todo muy bien!! *¬* (+13) *'Fly:' Bien aunque se parezca todavía mucho a Brock, pero muy bien n.n (+10) *'Tenny:' Pues tampoco sé quién has usado y has copiado y pegado todo el cuerpo y el pelo, eso te quita muchos puntos ¬¬ (+4) *'Maizal:' Pues las líneas en general te quedaron raras pero los colores como que te lo arreglan n.n (excepto en la sombrilla :P) (+7) *'Juan:' Bien aunque no hayas usado un personaje existente, sino tu OC, eso te quita muchos puntos u.u (+5) *'Nax:' Dejame serte sincero, pero no se parece en nada a Luigi. (+6) *'Demás:' HAGAN LAS PRUEBAS!!!!!!!! :U (+1) *Mis puntos de esfuerzo son para Maizal! *Y mis puntos de puntualidad son para Renzo! Sentencia Nro.3 No hubo nadie eliminado. Prueba Nro. 4 Soy lindooo!!!!:A pesar de la ausencia de Vile, yo Puff me encargaré de esta prueba, yo como fui bueno no habrá sentencia Nro. 3 pero en esta prueba habrán 2 eliminados. Soy adorable!!!: Bueno, a anunciar la prueba: El de abajo tiene el mismo problema que yo ;n;: Como quiero evaluar su capacidad en quimeras, quiero ver que todos hagan 4 quimeras. Soy un bicho feo D8: La primera basada en un monstruo de arena. Solo pueden usar 3 o 4 pokes (no mas ni menos) y deben nombrarlos. Toy siempre de cabeza: La segunda basado en un Sensei. Solo pueden usar entre 3 y 6 pokes. Deben nombrarlos. Armadurah o3o: La tercera basada en un soldado medieval. Aquí la capacidad de pokes es ilimitada pero solo pueden usar pokes tipo bicho y acero. Deben nombrarlos. Mirenme estoy a la moda: La cuarta es de forma libre solo que debes usar solo los pokes que han hablado en esta prueba (incluyendome a mí y a los que siguen). Nisiquiera tiene ropa D8<: Buena suerte con las pruebas! Tienen hasta el 6 de Agosto! Pruebas Aquí Archivo:Dffffgfdgfdgdgdgdg.png So close....Y recuerdaArchivo:Black kyurem ow animation by snivy101-d54nemj.gifIf you can read this... Archivo:Yo,pokehero.gifyou´re a poke.hero¡¡ Archivo:White kyurem ow animation by snivy101-d54nisl.gif 00:14 27 jul 2012 (UTC) *Renzo:Puedo usarlos para mi dex? :3 Renzo5X (discusión) 04:33 27 jul 2012 (UTC)Renzo el del 5 y la X Renzo5X (discusión) 04:33 27 jul 2012 (UTC)Archivo:Prueba_4.png *Amtev: Archivo:Prueba 4 SC Amtev.png Y extra Archivo:Diferencia de género de Sentoki y Talobes.png *Tenny:Archivo:Prueba_4tenny.pngAunque no me salieron muy bien,los puedo usar en mi Dex?Sander:No me salio muy bien,SenseTree:Tampoco muy bien,Mediesteel:No me salio,BunniCrab:No me salio tampoco *Puntos Extra:Archivo:Diferencia_de_Genero.pngSander:Ojos del macho son azules y de hembra rosas Bunicrab:Las hembras son de color Azul-Rosa, y Macho,Azul-Roja *Frost: pues bueno,solo hice una quimera porque no podia hacer las cosas,soy un completo inutil en las quimeras y seguro me eliminan ahora pero bueh .3. Archivo:Prueba_4_By_frost.png *Juan: Archivo:Quimeras_Spriters_Championship_by_Juan.png *Juan Puntos Extra: Archivo:Diferencias_de_Genero_Seinar_y_Asamu.png *Seinar: Los cuernos son mas pequeños en las hembras *Asamu: Las cuchillas son mas pequeñas en las hembras (Imagination mode off) *Edu: Archivo:Mis_quimeras_owo.png 1)Bugic: Para este mago bicho raro use a dweeble, caterpie, porygon 2 y escavalier (la punta del "sombrero") 2)Cavand: Este tipo que se tomo una coca cola con cocaina lo hice con onix, reiniculus, regirock y ductrio 3)Caler(si, me equivoque): Para este sensei que sera siempre macho HUP use a marowak, infernape, blaziken, mienshao y garchomp 4)Creepurai:Para este samurai melto y revivido por unas fuerzas es legendario yyyyy use a lucario, genesect, ferrotrom, kricketune, bronzong, registeel y lucario A POR LOS PUNTOS EXTRAS >8D Archivo:Diferencia_de_genero_de_cavand_y_bugic.png -a las hembras cavand les baja el cacho y sus pestañas aumentan -a las hembras bugic se les reduce la punta del "sombrero" y aumenta las estrellas en su gorra E-e-e-eso es t-todo amigos 8D Veredicto De Puff *'Hero:' Vamos a ver. Sandster aún conserva mucho parecido a Muk pero de todas maneras esta bien pintado. Blue-Kun no le veo parecido a un Sensei, solo a un Ninja, y eso es muy diferente e.e. Ovnidieval está bien aunque solo sea un Ferrothorn con brazos y cola de Escavalier. Plusdog esta mal, porque Loppuny decia: solo pokes que han hablado en esta prueba D8. (+16) *'Renzo:' Terrar está Super-Bien hecho 8D.En Longing tengo una pregunta, tiene una roca entre sus orejas?? ewe. Coldren también esta muy bien hecho, aunque parece que tuvierauna boca en el cuerpo. Karlosensei todavia se parece a un Hitmonlee y ademas nunca he visto gorros verdes de Sensei ewe (+24) *'Tev:' Frolater esta buenisimo!! 8D. Teoir también me encanta solo que tiene los brazos un poco bajos al mi parecer. Sentoki aun se parece a Bisharp pero igual está bien hecho. Talobes/Talores (no entiendo esa letra ewe) también muy bien aunque noto algunos fallos en el Lineart. (PD: Gracias por hacer el extra :D) (+26) (+3) *'Tenny:' Sander parece un Darkrai gordo (?). En realidad está bien hecho aunque pienso que no le va bien esa panza. Sensetree, pues un Sensei de Tipo Planta, me gusta todo solo que noto unas fallas en el Lineart especialmente en el gorro. Mediesteel está bien hecho todo 8D. Bunnicrab también está bien hecho aunque no le noto mucha coherencia ewe. (PD: Gracias por la de puntos extras :D) (+22) (+3) *'Frosty:' Pues el único que has hecho está bein hecho tanto los colores y la forma. (+14) *'Juan:' Arenake está muy bien hecho aunque parece que estuviera excavando en su cuerpo ewe. Seinar aun se parece mucho a un Alakazam pero algo es algo :D. Asamu está bien hecho aunque todo el cuerpo sea un Pawniard. Clawi me gusta, nada más. (PD: Gracias por la prueba de puntos extras :D) (+18) (+3) *'Edú:' Antes de comenzar, debo aclarar que todas las quimeras tiene problemas de Lineart serios. Bugic está bonito aunque la punta del sombrero se ve rara. Cavand también está muy bien hecho aunque se vería mejor con un buen Lineart. Caler puede parecer un ninja, un ladrón o algo más pero nunca un Sensei ewe. Creepurai me gusta mucho 8D. (PD:Gracias por la prueba de puntos extras :D) (+20) (+3) *'Demás:' Veo que tendré varios sentenciados..... *Además mis puntos de puntualidad son para..... Hero! (se lo prometí) (+5) *Y mis puntos de esfuerzo son para..... Renzo! (+5) *Esta vez daré doble puntos a causa de la falta de Vile..... Sentencia Nro. 4 Bueno, como he tenido esta vez BASTANTES sentenciados, al azar han salido: *Nax *Maizal *Cofa/Arce2 *Fly *Neko Bueno, lo que hoy quiero ver es algo diferente, quiero evaluar su creatividad. Lo que harán es un especial de 1 solo capítulo donde usen Fakémon de la FlepuDex y que sea al estilo Mundo Misterioso, aunque usen sprites en vez de caras MM. No quiero objetos extras (imagenes de batalla, sprites de mis fakemons mios con accesorios) para evitar posibles problemas de plagios. Mientras más interesante sea el cap, mejor posibilidades de salvarse. Los caps se llamarán : * Prueba 4 (SC)/Nax * Prueba 4 (SC)/Maiz * Prueba 4 (SC)/Cofa * Prueba 4 (SC)/Fly * Prueba 4 (SC)/Neko Prueba N° 5 Soy un perrito lindo: ´´''Ella consideró que no tenía nada que perder. Alzó la cabeza y avanzó un paso, introduciéndose en las llamas. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía el fuego rodeando su cuerpo, abrasando sus pulmones.'' ´´ Este fragmento es de un libro que tiene Puff, que al parecer no tiene nada que ver con Pokémon. Este Poochyena siempre cree que es lindo porque es un perrito pequeño, encima nisiquiera es un perrito, es una hiena, que creído es -.-": Su misión es hacer una ilustración de lo que pienses al leer ese fragmento, pero con Pokémons en vez de humanos. No se porque le molesta tanto que Poochyena se crea lindo, a mí me da igual :P: Buena suerte! Ah si, los eliminados de la anterior sentencia fueron Nax y Maiz por sorteo! (son dos porque se había salteado una sentencia). Pruebas aquí Tabla de Resultados Leyenda: *Verde: salvado *Dorado: 1° *Plata: 2° *Bronce: 3° *Azul: Sentenciado, pero salvado *Rojo: Sentenciado y eliminado *Rosa: Sentenciado en el actual Categoría:Concursos